therosewoodchroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Edmund Ashwick
About Edmund Ashwick is a seemingly-charming prince Lottie meets in Lady Priscilla's etiquette class in Undercover Princess. Though she is initially smitten with his gentlemanly ways, it is ultimately revealed that he is nothing more than a spoiled rich boy. Appearance Edmund is described by Lottie as "beautiful". He has blond hair that seems to be made of gold, warm hazel eyes (though they are also referred to later as being "icy blue"), and a soft smile that contrasts with his sharp bone structure. He appears elegant and graceful. Often he is seen wearing white in a regal, Prince Charming-type style. Personality When Lottie is with him in public, Edmund is kind and well-mannered. He has the respect and adoration of adults who appreciate his proper attitude. He is flirty with Lottie, and an excellent dancer. These perfect prince mannerisms, however, turn out to be a complete facade. In reality, Edmund is snobby and rude. He is a master manipulator, capable of hiding his unpleasant, rebellious side from the world. He partakes in underage drinking and is interested in Lottie only because he thinks she is the wild girl all the rumors claim Princess Wolfson to be. He is incredibly selfish and unsympathetic and turns out to be a very cliche bratty rich boy rather than the cliche prince charming Lottie had hoped him to be. Undercover Princess Lottie meets Edmund during an etiquette class held in Rosewood's main hall when he saves her from the wrath of its rude traditionalist teacher. She immediately falls for his good looks, manners, and smooth talking as they share a dance. Edmund says he'll find a way to contact her, and that he's eager to meet again. Afterwards, Lottie gushes to Jamie about how she's met a real prince charming, but Jamie snaps and declares she is to talk to Ashwick under no circumstances. Ellie shares the same point of view, explaining to Lottie that there were rumors spread about how she is a wild, rebellious princess, and that if Ashwick wants anything to do with her, it can't be a good sign. Lottie is defiant, saying Edmund is probably misunderstood. Throughout the school year, Lottie receives mysterious notes saying someone can't wait to see her at the summer ball. She immediately assumes they're from Edmund (although they're later proved not to be), but decides not to tell Ellie and Jamie because of their feelings towards him. At the summer ball, Edmund and Lottie share another dance. Midway through, Edmund suggests they find somewhere quieter so he can show her something. Convinced he's going to give her a romantic first kiss, Lottie takes him to a floral room with a huge arched window that Ellie showed her earlier in the week. Once Edmund closes the door, however, his demeanor changes and Lottie realizes something is wrong. Edmund drops his princely facade to be his snotty, mean true self. He gives Lottie a forceful, unsatisfying first kiss and pours them alcohol from a flask in his waist coat. She knows from the kiss that he has already consumed some and is eager to leave. Edmund then reveals he believes Lottie to be just like him, putting on a proper royal facade to hide the wild truth beneath it. She tries to leave, but he stops her and after pushing him, he rips her dress. Edmund realizes from her crying that she fell for his facade and mocks her. Suddenly, Ellie bursts into the room and breaks his nose. Edmund is furious, but Jamie resets it while Ellie comforts Lottie. Jamie determines that while Edmund is obviously not a great person, he wasn't trying to hurt Lottie on purpose.